Revealing Painful Truths
by mcosta4581
Summary: Leighlani potter wonders how she ended up here surrounded by her rivals and her enemies as well as friends and traitors. what do they find out by playing some games and how do they get out of wherever they are? Some Weasley Bashing - Ron and Molly, Dumbledore Bashing or Evil Albus. dark Voldemort/ tom but fighting for good reasons and has good ideas.
1. Prologues

I will be redoing all the chapters and doing more for it so it will leave it up to people's enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waking up on the hard, cold wooden floor of a black manor and surrounded by a lot of familiar and unfamiliar faces.

That was not what she had expected when Leilani Potter woke up that Saturday morning.

Who begged the question of how she ended up here of all places and why she wasn't in the hellhole she called private drive house #4 when she had been at the house not 24 hours ago.

Not that she was complaining about Dudley and his friends/gang, she had heard plan out her rape/gangbang they were going to do at that matter she had gotten her stuff and left with no intention of going back without a cause if they wanted her to fight Voldemort than they should listen.

To what she has to say and she stated that fact that if she went to her relatives because Lani had to, she would leave and commit suicide to herself off before ever stepping foot in Hogwarts again.

That made them listen to her demands real quick, and the next thing she remembered was finally becoming secretly emancipated and getting rid of everything by having the goblins perform a cleansing ritual bath suffice to say she has never felt more in her skin. She did so after coming out of the water and looking at the almost 5-foot tall parchment full of potions and spells listed it had placed on him without his consent.

Speaking of consent, Dumbledore was in for a big shock and so were the two female Weasleys and the youngest male Weasley to be thieves, which he has told the goblins why they were and discussed ways that they could make money back with interest and get all the things removed from his vaults returned.

She couldn't wait for him to find out on his next visit to them for a withdrawal and the precise thing she knew she was out cold and unfortunately for her that sucked.

Forget the fact that she felt a migraine coming she went to put an end to the constant fighting for the sake of her poor aching head.

**"I know everyone here is on a bit of an edge right now but I have asked you all nicely to please stop now I am telling it is to cease RIGHT FUCKING NOW SO SIT YOU ASSES ON THE COUCHES AND CHAIRS AND SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SEW ALL YOUR MOUTHS TOGETHER.**"

This had everyone, including one dark Lord Voldemort, sit down and not take a stupid walk.

**'Now since we can't leave anytime on if this is to go by.'**

**"let's play a game of...**

Well, let me know your thoughts, please.

Bye all love mae


	3. Chapter 2

Let's play a game of Chapter 2 Truth or dare…

Leilani Potter looks at the person tapping her shoulder and leans close to her hearing what was being whispered in her ears in response to whatever has been said as she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Well, I was just given the most beautiful idea of what we should play." Lani's grin takes on a dark, disturbing smile and insanely maddening green eyes, almost swirling like an insane person who could rival Bellatrix's insane stare, causing everyone including the Dark Lord Voldemort to shiver.

Every single one of the people nearest to Leilani took a few significant steps back to sneak away from her side, afraid of the way she was acting.

"Now first we'll need a bottle so, oh thank you mione," she says as she was given a bottle of butterbeer to drink she drank the bottle all without stopping for air this caused her to get I stared at it in different ways depending on who was watching her gulping it all down.

When she was done with the whole bottle, she placed it on the ground and looked up at Professor Snapes then questioned him, "Do you have any versitariums on you right now, professor?" He looks at her in a weird manner and nods once stiffly.

"Great, how about we make it more interesting than the normal version of HM?" She says in a sweet voice that makes everyone look at her in. There is a sort of frightened stare before looking at Voldemort as if asking for permission on what they should do before turning and sitting once he nods at the Potter brat, as she sits down legally on the couch.

"Brilliant, she grins and says, "who wants to spin the bottle first as she looks at the group before saying, 'Wait first, everyone takes the versitarium before anyone can do anything to make the bottle spin.

Just as everyone finished the potion, she hears Ginny the bold saying "I'll spin first since you all look, scared little babies" this seemed to cause everyone inside the room to glare menacingly.

At her, to which she ignored it entirely because she was not paying attention to anybody who was there, he spins, and it lands on Malfoy Sr. "Have you ever cheated on your partner?" Ginny said, unsure if he was going to say yes or not.

"No, I haven't," he says, offended by the implications of him cheating on the person he loves dearly. Malfoy's hand spins the bottle, and it lands Ron

"Truth or dare Mr Weasley?" She thought for a moment before responding to Lucius's "dare."

"I dare you to drink random potions chosen by myself," he said viciously smiling at him, causing him to squeak like a rat.

He looked up at everyone hoping for somebody to save him pride but not getting any help growled murderously towards the elder Malfoy and nodded as he hands him two potions from Severus bag of potions and gives it to everyone.

Each drank them one by one and grimaced at their taste and spun the bottle before anyone could speak.

The bottle lands on Leilani to his horror and her luck "truth or dare, Leilani?" She hesitated before answering "truth."

Would you ever date if why or why not we are perfect for each other"

"Ron first off as I have said before I don't like you at all and I like someone else besides you only want me for fame and I can't date someone like that." He muttered something under his breath that he didn't think anyone would hear, only to have himself called out by Draco "how dare you call her a slut-shamed bitch, you jealous weasel." At hearing what he did, everyone glared murderously toward him, causing him to shrink inwardly.

Leilani spins the bottle used to be called a bad a name like that by her relatives and the bottle landed on "Truth or Dare Blaise ?"

"Dare," he responds,

"I dare you and Ginny to play '7 minutes in heaven,' Ginny blushes bright red while the Zabini teen smirks a the mischievous grin as he gets up and holds his hands up towards her, pulling her up when she does grab hold of his hand.

When 7 minutes goes by, Leilani gets up and knocks on the broom the closet they are only in to be told to go away from both of them.

And not wanting to find out what the hell is going on in the closet, she does before telling the group they're busy with something, causing a few to blush at the insinuating comment.

Skipped Blaise knowing that he and Ginny wouldn't be back for a while so has Draco taken his turn, the bottle lands on Luna Lovegod and Draco looks pleased with this.

"truth or dare ms lovegod ?" Ginny and Blaise returned an hour or so later looking dishevelled but satisfied, judging by the looks in their eyes.

"Dare," she says, in her usual soft toned voice.

"I dare you to sit on my lap for the entire game ends" Luna just giggles and does what Draco dared her to do and sit in his lap. Luna spins the bottle only for the next person to land on is Dark Lord Voldemort as she smiles and says

"Truth or dare dark lord sir?" Unphased at how dangerous he is.

"Truth, Miss Lovegod."

"What do you truly want to change in the wizarding world?"

"Everything," he says

"I want to make the place safe and abuse-free, I want lady magic to be active again and for us to reach out to other wizarding communities and create contracts with them for more than just aurors, but for everyone to do as they will."

Leilani looks at him with something in her eyes that Voldemort can't define what it is so he spins the bottle only to land on Leilani again: "I call it cheating," she says, pouting at the bottle.

"Truth or dare Miss Potter?"

"Truth" "what's the one thing you hate about your life and tell us the story version of the reason behind why?"

"the one thing I hate about my life is…"

Meanwhile, while the rest of the people looked at her in the curiosity about her predicament and sat so quiet a pin being dropped would have blared in the silent stillness.

TBC

Till next time all.


	4. Chapter 3

Recapping, chapter 2,

Leilani looks at him with something in her eyes that Voldemort can't define what it is, so he spins the bottle only to land on Leilani again: "I call it cheating," she says, pouting at the bottle.

"truth or dare ms potter?"

"Truth"

"Truth" "what's the one thing you hate about your life and tell us the story version of the reason behind why?"

"the one thing I hate about my life is…"

Meanwhile, while the rest of the people looked at her in the curiosity about her predicament and sat so quiet a pin being dropped would have blared in the silent stillness.

Chapter 3 Fame and stolen dreams

Leilani Pov

"My fame and magic. I never knew magic was real as a child all I knew was that every time I did magic, I'd get punished for being a freak and then here comes all the letters, and it caused me more pain for it. The next thing I know where to move from one place to the next and then another one and so on and so forth.

Then my birthday comes around and the next thing I know there's a half-giant named Hagrid.

Tell me how famous I am and how I have magic and that so did my parents and oh yeah let's not skip the part where I lost my parents because of a damned prophecy which is fake FYI and yet I am still unable to be me.

Because for one I am the girl who lived and two I have to be like a puppet there's always someone behind me pulling my strings and no matter what I do it is never enough for people and I somehow blamed or praised or hell even shunned for things I did or didn't even do.

But that doesn't matter now because I am Leilani Potter I don't get to have a life or family either do I get happiness apparently either. So then when I try to get help for myself I'm ignored and told that I should be grateful and that I am spoiled.

No matter how many times I say it over and over again no one truly listens so I will say it again I would give up all the fame and fortune if anything to have my parents back to have known what it was like to be loved and wanted, but instead, I'm beaten and broken.

That is why I hate my fame." I say my voice coming in my pants from how loud I was getting and how caught up into the words I had become.

I watched as everyone started to make me feel uncomfortable and they somehow sensed that I was so they began to move their eyes elsewhere, obviously not truly knowing what to say to her answer given.

So I then take this time to quickly move my hand towards the glass bottle and spin it a bit forcefully.

It lands on Hermione as she smirks while Hermione just pales and gives a small whimpering sound knowing something will happen no matter what she outwardly picks.

"Truth or dare Mione?" I say my eyes are devilish and mischievous, written all in my eyes while I face her looking innocently.

"I…I c-chose t- tr- no d-dare." I grin as she hits the motherload before leaning nearest to my ear and says in a whispering purr in the most seductive tone I have ever heard from her and says

"I dare you to straddle someone while you make out doing a French kiss on the lips for no more than 4-5 minutes of each one and can only stop for either a breath of air or when I say times up with the person or people who you like or are in love within the room."

"as you've been talking dreamily and I know it is somewhere in this room or someone" mione pales but stands up.

She walks towards the Weasley twins as I had guessed she would have and knowing that the youngest boy Weasley who is at our year level liked her a lot I knew he would be broken-hearted over this.

She gets onto the lap of Fred while kissing George deeply and he quickly gets over the shock of her kissing and begins responding back firmly smacking against her while Fred leans his head towards her neck.

He begins kissing up and down her throat and neck sexually looking ready to grab her and George and go upstairs to one of the rooms and start fucking them senselessly.

"time!" I say, and she pulls away from George and then switches who she was on and does the same thing to Fred that she did with George.

Time seems to speed up watching this "time," I say once again to Hermione, she pulls back but doesn't move.

George moves and makes space for Hermione between the twin's spots and places her in the middle.

Miones spins the bottle satisfied to even complain. The bottle slows and stops on Bartimus Crouch Jr.

"truth or dare Mr Crouch Jr?"

He looked thoughtfully at the pros and cons before answering mione and choosing "Dare Miss Granger."

"I dare you to dress up as a muggle man with clothes chosen by Lani and me," she says, seeing his face looking disgusted by having to wear something so beneath his noble stature in life.

Getting up off his chair at his spot in the circle of people surrounding each other and following as both girls led him upstairs into the private closet bedroom filled with all types of muggle male and female clothing inside of it.

20 minutes later and a lot of yells of horror and disagreements plus arguments that could be heard b everyone downstairs in the living room waiting for their return to continue the very exploiting game of secrets coming out that are sadly disturbing.

When they finally came downstairs, there were looks of surprise as they not only fully dressed him but groomed him too his hair was freshly trimmed and beard shaved plus moustache he was wearing a casual polo shirt that brought out his grey-blue eyes with a pair of khaki sandals.

They even did his nails and toenails, he looked like the old Barty that they used to know before the imprisonment of Azkaban and dementors happened to him.

"WOAH," said the twins, who were in sync.

"you know," said Fred.

"Had we not," said George.

"Know your reputation," said Fred.

"we would never have guessed," said George.

"that you've ever been to jail and are a death eater," they said in synchronisation

"thank you? I think" was all Barry could muster from their confusing speech.

"well now that is nice and all but can you please spin your turn now?!" said and scowled Snape at the three of them.

"OK, OK, come on, let's go before he explodes with sarcasm," said Lani, only to get a jab on the side by mione as she glared and rubbed her aching ribs from the hit to them.

Barty and the girls sat down, and he spans the bottle only to have it land on Voldemort and Barty paled a bit.

"truth-h o-or d-dare my lord?" he said stuttering over his words to report them to him.

Lani just looked at the dark lord, unimpressed by his glaring red eyes towards her uncaring emerald green-lit eyes

"Yes, Voldemort? Have anything you want to share before you answer Mr Crouch Jr.

The dark lord just sighed and looked towards his follower and said

"truth."

"if you could marry anyone in the room who would you choose?"

"Leilani Potter," he says, unamused by the question asked from him. Lani, who had been sipping a cup of cranberry juice upon hearing Voldemort's response, did a spit take onto Ginny and Ron, who were across from her at the time and were one of the unfortunate victims of getting sprayed with liquid.

Everyone looked wide-eyed at the girl and then laughed at one of Weasley's screeches of dismay at being covered with juice.

A screech came from the young Weasley…

TBC

Thanks for reading until next time.

Byesss

Mae…


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, jk Rowling does.

"truth-h o-or d-dare my lord?" he said stuttering over his words to report them to him.

Lani just looked at the dark lord, unimpressed by his glaring red eyes towards her uncaring emerald green-lit eyes: "Yes Voldemort? Have anything you want to share before you answer Mr Crouch Jr.

The dark lord just sighed and looked towards his follower and said "truth."

"if you could marry anyone in the room who would you choose?"

"Leilani Potter," he says, unamused by the question asked from him. Lani, who had been sipping a cup of cranberry juice upon hearing Voldemort's response, did a spit take onto Ginny and Ron, who were across from her at the time and were one of the unfortunate victims of getting sprayed with liquid.

Everyone looked wide-eyed at the girl and then laughed at Weasley's dismay at being covered with juice.

A screech came from the young Weasley…

Chapter 4 Shame

Weasley Male.

Ronald's scream had everyone in the room looking and rubbing their ears both horrified and disturbed at the fact that he would make a fool out of him with his banshee screaming.

HOLY SHIT!" shouted Ronald in a higher-pitched voice, then even his sister was doing it now.

"LANI I'M GOING TO CURSE YOUR ASS FOR RUINING MY NEW SHIRT WHY COULDN'T YOU AIM DIRECTLY AT RON AND NOT AT ME AS WELL?!" Explaining her anger, she, Weasley said, while waving her arms around like a crazy lunatic on drugs.

"YOU DUMB BITCH WATCH WHERE YOU SPIT YOUR SHIT OUT YOUR MOUTH?!" was Ron's rude remarks.

He narrowed his eyes to the words of the boy who said to the Potter girl he was genuinely despicable when it came to mannerally how Draco described him to a tee.

"Mr Weasley watches that mouth of yours," said Professor Snape in a clipped, cold tone, promising pain if he didn't.

The twins and mione were glaring at him with promises of revenge coming his way in boatloads of pranks on him randomly.

"SHUT UP RONALD" Screamed the twins tired of hearing their little brothers

(unfortunately for them) hissy fit.

"YOU PUT," said Fred.

"MEN TO" then said, George

SHAME WITH" Fred

"THAT SCREAMING," they replied simultaneously.

At that answer, every single male in the room nodded their head in an affirmative gesture with the twins, even the older Slytherins shook their heads.

"screw you potter at least I didn't fuck my uncle." Ron, he said, was trying to hide his embarrassment behind insults that damned Potter whore.

In that response, Potter paled and Mione glared viciously at Ronald as the twins stood up with anger written all over their faces aimed at Ron's stupidity and cruelty.

"APOLOGIZE," the twin said, coordinating both sounding ready to pummel Ronald for his words.

"why would I apologize when it is true that we all know it!" he yelled in a matter of fact, tone of voice, standing up and not willing to be the one to forfeit what he had said about the Potter girl.

Leilani just got up to her feet looking sickly pale and shaking, then just walked to the nearest bathroom and examined it.

But even then everybody heard the sound of wrenching coming out of there: "We will be having words with you later Ronald, you just messed with the wrong wizards and witches, you mother*cking moronic bimbo headed twat micropenis slime balled loser," said one pissed off looking witch.

She and her twin lovers (at least soon to be lovers) sat back down and waited for Lani to return from the bathroom by the time she came back out she looked like she had cleaned herself up.

You could see her reminisce about the fact that she was wrenching when she went upstairs, saying she would return after fleshing herself up to her voice, sounding hoarse from the bile that came from it.

Voldemort pov

Looking at the youngest Weasley boy, not in the slightest bit amused at the situation, my followers and I were watching play out.

"

He then decided that he was becoming bored with his squabble and tilted forward, spinning the bottle loudly, causing everyone to stare at it wondering where it would land this time.

It landed on the young Nott boy "truth or dare?" he said in a displeased voice of who it fell it on and just wanted to get this over with.

"truth, my lord."

"Are you loyal to me?" He said he was uninterested in this.

"Yes, my lord," he reached for his hand span the bottle and watched as it landed on Luna.

"truth or dare Luna?" he spoke in a shy type of manner that was barely noticeable unless looking at him closely.

"dare," she says dreamily

"I uh dare you to kiss someone in the room on the lips that you find interesting."

Luna rose to her feet gracefully making her way around the circle and then just as he thought she would pass him he's turned around suddenly, and lips meet crash to him for the barest second before being pulled away as she just stares at him.

Before going and everyone seeing what she wanted to do just shifted to make space for her.

She spans the bottle watching as it traverses round and round before slowing down and lands on Lani once more who says after a moment of silence "that's it, we are definitely playing a new game."

"dare"

"I dare you to kiss Voldemort."

"OK wait what the hell and stomping over towards him, sitting in a circle and kissing him on the lips damn her soft lips felt like pillows on his.

Minutes later, after everyone was stunned by the Potter girl enough for one day.

Lani Pov

"I think we should all probably see where we will be sleeping?" Said Mione, looking at the stupefied looking Voldemort, even if he didn't know he was looking at Lani like he wanted to kiss her and do more than just kiss too.

"I already looked it's not a specific type of rooming and the rooms are all the same, and you can just change the way it looks just by the thought of what you want in it just by imagining it there." said an unbothered looking Lani.

imaging but on the inside, her heart was beating fast at the time of the beats in sync with her heart

When everyone had chosen their room, some chose to place with a partner or by themselves if they wanted.

Everyone but Lani had gone up to their bedrooms while Lani just stared into the fireplace watching as the flames licked up in the wood hungrily.

She didn't know how long she sat there falling asleep at one point only to wake up at the break of dawn she imagined a clock next to her then looking to her left on the bedside table was a clock with the time reading 6:02 am.

She just decided on being the one making breakfast as she did like cooking even though she was forced by her relatives at a young age to learn to cook and bake for them.

She came to enjoy the silence she was given around this time.

When she finished doing all her hygiene stuff, she went into the living room and imagining a door leading to a kitchen.

She then imagined her dream kitchen and the ingredients needed to do so.

**Mornings at around 6:30-7:00 am**

An hour after she started making breakfast, Lucius Draco Severus and Voldemort came down and smelt the food being made, and it smelt heavenly 'thought Draco'.

Only to find the table set and food on the table is still hot and someone is in the kitchen.

Upon seeing the person who had been cooking had been the girl who lived to be a pain being the one who was cooking breakfast caused some surprised faces to look at her.

She didn't seem to notice them as she had headphones and was dancing while doing the food and pouring some coffee into mugs on the table and setting up teabags for those preferring tea instead.

She then seemed to pick up what looked like cleaning supplies and go-ahead to clean up the living room of the earlier mess that happened.

She had started humming and not noticing them still began singing out her voice was beautiful, and the lyrics seemed to sound like they had been telling her story...

They were still staring when she finally did notice that she wasn't alone, and for some strange reason, she also didn't seem to care that she was.

"Do you feel strong  
because you think I'm weak

Do you feel pleasure  
when you're hurting me

You don't like me  
cause I'm not like you

Don't you know  
that I've got feelings too

Because I'm diff'rent  
you can't see my heart

But your angry words  
are tearing in apart

If it's true that God  
Don't make mistakes

n I'm a perfect  
Children in Every Way

Don't judge a book  
by its cover

It may be worn but it's  
my story is the truth

Look for a good in one another

Cause I'd love me if  
I were in your shoes

What makes us diff'rent  
is nit really real

How you think I look  
dictate how I feel

But I won't hide no more  
I won't back down

I'm gonna turn the page  
and stand my ground

Don't judge a book  
by its cover

It maybe worn but it's  
my story is the truth.

Look for a good in one another

'Cause I'd love me if  
I were in your shoes

'Cause i'd love me if  
I were in your shoes

She finished the song and then took off the device that was on her head covering her ear.

looking at them not backing down until Draco finally broke the silence, "well didn't know if you could cook or sing."

"why would I tell anyone?" came the flat reply

"For fame," Snape muttered.

which caused her glare to land on him, making him flinch and reminded of Lily for just a second.

"I would rather be poor and unrecognized than having this fame it has caused me nothing but pain," she stated, "so matter of factly it was startling that she could do so.

Right then, all the others decided now would be a great time to eat.

**Time to skip it after breakfast.**

Everyone went to the living room and decided to wait for someone to speak out.

"OK, so we are going to be doing a new game just slightly more different than what we were playing before Ron decided to ruin it for everyone yesterday."

"We are going to play a new game now since this game has gone too far. How about Karaoke Spin the Bottle" said a calm and serene looking Luna who whispered barely loud enough for all to hear.

"Heard from the nagglepuffers that your singing hurts their ears when you shower Ronald is it true?" she responded with an innocent look on her face.

Ron's face said it all to the group who then all agreed to play according to the Lovegods' prediction about Ronald Weasley's singing.

Lani who had gone u to her room to change into clean clothes after suspiciously getting ketchup accidentally squirted all over her once clean looking shirt and came back downstairs and looked better than she had now that she had refreshed herself.

"OK, so what did I miss?" she said in an emotionally drained tone of voice that everyone could hear just from what she was talking about.

"We are going to be doing a karaoke spin, the bottle, the idea came from Luna herself." Said Draco Malfoy, whose eyes were on looking discretely at Ginny's blue eyes.

When he thought no one was looking or would notice he was a Slytherin and they were very good at it.

Unknown to him Ginny was doing the exact same thing to Draco but she tried hiding it from Ron who was like a freaking hawk looking at everyone suspiciously.

Believing that his little sister was on his side. Not knowing she wasn't, she was his secret deceiver, playing spy to both the order and her parents and telling her friends everything that she heard or was told.

She had even talked about the contract between Ron and Lani.

Who then went to the Gringotts to make sure it was to be voided and also to do a contract and a will just in case.

The contract is a secret that is not ready to be discussed at this point in time right now with traitors in the room…

Seeing this, Lani knew that they had a secret crush on each other but because of their family's history, neither were willing to admit their likes to one another for fear of their families are on them.

"OK so since it was Luna; s idea she will spin first if she wishes too." Said Lani, who looked smiling and happy at her name and her friend's respect for her.

Luna reached forward and spun the bottle, which then landed on Hermione first.

"Hmm I dare you to sing

…

Thanks for reading until the next chapter

Mae


End file.
